Power
by Rhapsodize Chaos
Summary: They both were weighted down w/ personal burdens. They are reach others personal solution.


**Chaos Corner:**

Its my Birthday so I am trying something new; My first attempt at a crossover - Harry Potter/Inuyasha.

**Reviewers Response:**

**XOXOXO**

1. Forward to Power

The cry of a broken soul ripped through the mutilated body of Harry Potter. His back arches unnaturally as his limps sprawl away from his torso. Red hot tears scorch his eyes as another wave of pain crashes over his body. His muscles spasms as he focuses his will to reach for his wand. A dark chuckles rings all around. He felt week and exhausted, but he wasn't going to go out like this. His stomach rolled, he held his breath as he could feel the acid rolling up. He was so close to his goal, he could feel the smooth surface of the wand on the tip of his fingers.

He cursed out loud as he feels a heavy weight smash his wrist. He bits his bottom lip hard, causing blood to fill his mouth. The weight smashed down harder as he feels more pressure on his obviously broken wrist. The object twists sharply. He screams again, coating his mouth and chin in a mix of blood, saliva and dirt. The weight disappears and the sound of heavy slow footsteps makes his way over closer to him. He didn't want to die here. He tries to see his wand again, but his glasses have gone askew on his face. Bloody, dirty and blind—if death was coming the bitch needed to hurry up and be quicker with it.

From the darkness the ebony haired teen can barely make out an outline of a different mass of black. Has it comes closer to him the blurry lines sharpen. Outline of heavy black combat boots stops in front of his face. A voice he knew he once recognize tsk sharply down at him, "The boy who just doesn't know when to mother fucking die." The male leans forwards. The hood of his robe hides his face, but the scowl that mars the tormentors face seems to mock Harry's limited sight. "All you had to do was disappear . . . "The hate that dripped from his words scared Harry. Harry knew this voice; it wasn't some unknown death-eater trying to please the dark lord. This voice was independent actually enjoying causing him pain. This vindictive voice hit a nerve in his heart- he could recall that same voice, in a lesser tone, comforting him, talking with him and even laughing with him. Try as hard as he could, he could not place a face to the voice.

Another voice echoed from the darkness, "Hurry and kill him." The male that had been attacking him looked up. The voice spoke again; Harry could tell it was female. It was cold and monotone, "I have more important matters to deal with it."

The male huffs at the female as to belittle her words. He tugged on the front of his robes and leans forwards again. Harry's eyes open winder as the bold colors of red and gold peaked from under the robes—Gryffindor's house colors. "I hate you mate." The male hisses as he quickly upright himself. He steps heavily in the center of Harry's stomach. His body curls around the leg. A string of curses fly from his tormentors as mouth as he picks up his free leg and stomps Harry's face. The pain came back ten times worse. This time he couldn't prevent the vile from spilling from his lips as he vomited. Acid burned the entire way; Harry could see blood with its sharp contrast to everything. The tormentor tries to move his leg Harry is still hanging on to. This causes the green eyed teen's face to slide through the vomit. "Fucking freak!" the male yells as he stomps again on Harry. This time Harry feels the pounding on his left ear. Without thought he bites down hard. He hears his attacker yelp in pain. The next second a swift kick to the top of his head causes it to snap back. Harry reluctantly releases, his body skids on the floor. Blindly he reaches out hoping that he is somewhere near his wand. The man is on him once again. This time he his frantic. Harry can't pinpoint where he is getting hit anymore, much less when the next hit was coming. The hood fell off. Shocking red hair shone brightly with inadequate light. He gasped. . . Why? He couldn't take it anymore. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he welcomed the cold embrace of death.

XOXOXO

Power . . . he desired more power. He wasn't some insolent fool blindly searching for power for self-gain. He was a lord. His strength was for the people of his lands. He had to outdo the previous lord, his own father. Being the youngest current lord there were many after him. He had to prove to them that he was more than capable to provide and protect. He had released his desire for the blade his brother had, the half breed needed it more. He had Tokijin. He also had Tenseiga- Heavenly Rebirth Fang, a blade the redefined logic. It did not cut the living and was able to raise the dead. He once saw this blade as a weakness and a mockery to the strength of the west. Now he knew better. The sword had been useless to him because he was useless. Time and time again the sword revealed it had power. It was this blade that bough Rin to him. This sword protected him from the death blow from Tetsusaiga. Even now this blade that kept him alive in the land of dead. However these acts were done on the sword's will—he had no say. He had to change this.

This is why he was here. With unnatural speed he maneuvers through the world of the death, avoiding lesser hell dwellers. He was here for a shinigami. He had learn from a scroll that he needed to make a true sacrifice of the already dead to gain the true power of his father's sword. He had killed many soul carriers and his blade did not recognize them has having power. It was in his research he learned of the organization of hell demons. They live in a hierarchy, like the living. They had their gods, lords and foot soldiers. It was these lords of hell, shinigami, he was after. This was his third day here and instinctively searching was getting him nowhere. With scroll in hand he educated himself. The information on the scroll was set in riddle of folly and pretty words, but it was understood one thing. Shinigami were lords that kept peace in hell. All he had to do was disrupt the peace. Swiftly in his light orb he gathers two hell dwellers and lands soundlessly in the hills of red dirt. Mercilessly and swiftly he snaps the neck of one of the hell dwellers has he drops the other one so it may watch. Finish with the deed he looks down at the small goblin like creature, "Retrieve the closest Shinigami and tell him that this Sesshomaru waits for him here. This is not an invitation he may refuse for if the Shinigami doesn't come, this Sesshomaru will continue to kill these beings," he throws the corpse away from his body as he peaks, "one by one at more own discretion."

The large eyes creature simply looked up at Sesshomaru. The silver dog slightly wavered, was death not a source of fear for the non-living. The hell dweller turned his back on the Western Lord and pointed to the already disregarded corps. Sesshomaru watch in fascination as the creature began breathing again and a loud crack was heard with the fixing of broken bone. It was coming back to life. Sesshomaru snarls. The small being looked back at him and gave him a wolf grin that split its horrid face in half. The breath of the animal was horrid as Sesshomaru's nose flex of the stench. Sesshomaru knew the creature was mocking him. Without thinking Sesshomaru pulled his father's blade from his side. With a perfect arch swing from unsheathing fin he sent the heavenly powers towards the waking hell dweller. This time the animal squealed. His companies head snaps forward. They both watch as blood poured from his torso. He falls heavily onto its knees. Quickly coming out of its stupor the other goblin-like creature hobbled to the dying companion. Long probing fingers smeared its hand in the comrade's blood. The creatures eyes shot blood red as it hissed in Sesshomaru's direction. A ghost of a smile played on the corners of Sesshomaru's lips, "Bring me a Shinigami." Using its malformed arms it propelled itself forward rapidly. Sesshomaru wanted until the creature movement couldn't be picked up anymore. Looking to the blazing crimson sky he sat and waited,

XOXOXO

His patience was waning, did they not take his threat seriously. He could create chaos in these lands. He had opted to only have one messenger to limit the chance of a raid against him. This world worked on a balance like his, he didn't want to disturbed the balance. Balance of this world kept the living world functioning. He had much to protect in the living world.

The sound of cloth rustling was heard and Sesshomaru stood. Whoever was coming at him was moving slow and calculating. Sesshomaru couldn't hear footstep but the sound was rustling would stop and then start up again at different intervals. Sesshomaru didn't like being toyed with. How long had this being been traveling. Sesshomaru had to bite back a growl. Three agonizing minutes pass before Sesshomaru could see the origin of the noise.

Before Sesshomaru floated a man; he wore no armor of bore a sword. "Are you the shinigami this Sesshomaru seeks?" It might be a question but Sesshomaru declared it. The man tilts his head to side, his pitch black her swaying with his head. Sesshomaru observed the male carefully. His hair was loose, but crinkled as if it's been losing from a tight braid. He wore ripped and tattered black hakama. His upper body and torso was bare revealing numerous war scars. The lower portion of his face was covered in a black cloth. One bright red eye shone from behind his bangs. Sesshomaru watch as his pupils dilated into various patterns. "Do not make me repeat myself."

His head snap sharply to face the Ice Prince. His pupils shifted again this time splitting into four and sitting beside each other. His voice was light and airy but held a base to it has if he was biting away at a growl, "Shi – ne –gah-me." He appeared to be testing the word on his lips. Sesshomaru stiffen his back, was this man mentally ill. Did they send their weakest to try and defeat him. They will learn not to mock him. "Shinigami!" He suddenly declared. The Western Dog snapped his sword from its hilt; he would be merciful and ends his life quickly. Dashing forward he frees the blade. He arches the sword, ready for an instant kill.

Sesshomaru did not see the man move, but the male had Sesshomaru by his only hand. Hot flesh of the stranger's hand restricting the movement of the blade. The ebony hair male pulled Sesshomaru's body closer to him. In less than a second he had his lips on Sesshomaru's; though the cloth separated them from their lips touching. Sesshomaru's eyes open wide in shock. Both male's eyes remained open. Everything around Sesshomaru felt cold and Sesshomaru found he couldn't move. His sensitive hearing could hear the man slowly inhale. Sesshomaru felt like panicking, but knew that wasn't good. He flexes his muscles, opening his pores and allows his toxins to drip from his claws. At the same he expanded his aura. He was an alpha male, he wasn't submitting to anyone. Sesshomaru could feel the poison glide down from his hand unto the male, but the creature did not move. Just as Sesshomaru elongated his canines the male pull away. He jumps back leaving a few feet between them.

Dark-haired male panted hard, his head facing the sky. Sesshomaru hops back creating more space. Red eye male looks back at Sesshomaru, his pupil huge with a single swirl in the middle. "Lord Sesshomaru," he addresses the demon dog directly, "Western Lord of the Living Realm." His voice is steady and he speaks with authority; "The Third owner of the "Heavily Rebirth Fang" a blade which is cursed by the God of Death, Ryu." The male stands at attention, finally touching the ground, before bowing from his waist. "I am Boten, Shinigami of the second level of hell." He stands upright. "What are you doing here, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, his intelligence increased. What that man did to him did not harm him; he simply stole knowledge from him. "This Sesshomaru wishes to strengthen Tenseiga with the blood of a Shinigami."

Boten nodded his head. He bared his forearm of his right hand to Sesshomaru. Suddenly the skin rips apart and blood gushes out freely. The silver dog snarls. Boten steps forward, "Bath the blade in in my blood." The dog demon couldn't smell deceit or alternative motive from the male. With warrior wary he placed the blade under the flow of blood. He could feel the blade pulse to life. It was working. He pushed the blood deeper under the pour, allowing the red liquid to glide from the hilt of the blade to the tip of the polish vane. Suddenly Tenseiga hissed in anger and glowed. Sesshomaru tightened his hold. The sword erupted in power and a blinding light shone. When the light eradicated Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see that all of the Shinigami's wounds were healed. The red-eyed male bows from his waist, "Thank you Tenseiga." The blade pulse weakly on last time before its power lay dormant once again.

Sesshomaru lifted the sword to his eye level, his reflection morphed slightly due to the angle of the blade. He couldn't feel the power again. He forced his aura through the blade. His was answered in an empty echo. Was he misled? He desired power. He couldn't fathom why the answer continued to elude him. He was more than capable of handling true power. "You may leave now, Lord Sesshomaru." Boten bows once again. He stands a knowing smile and gleam in his eyes.

Sesshomaru narrows his golden eyes suspiciously. The Western Ice Prince was not going to beg for the answer he knew Boten had. "You will tell this Sesshomaru why your blood as a Shinigami was not good enough for Tenseiga."

Boten tilted his head forward as he puts on a show of him trying to stifle laughter. "Tenseiga once belong to God Ryu. It is because you are a weak living being you will never understand the complexity of life and death." Boten flipped his hair over his shoulder, "The first dog general was awarded that blade because of his intelligence. He bonded with the blade with his very own fang, allowing it to live in all realms." Sesshomaru didn't dare interrupt; he was learning more of his father and his blade than most scrolls had information of. Boten eye locks unto Sesshomaru. He steps forward, "You are curious?" He asks. Sesshomaru doesn't respond. "You learned you had to sacrifice for the dead. You immediately assumed you had to kill a Shinigami." He leans in closer, Sesshomaru hears him inhale deeply before his voice drops to a whisper, "Sometimes sacrificing is: knowing that you don't know what you don't know." Sesshomaru couldn't stop the growl from leaving his lips. Boten leans back so he is facing the silver dog demon. "You are willing to give so much material things for those in your pack and under your protection. You have no one to protect." Sesshomaru's jaw tightens and his nostrils flare, his father's words were coming back to haunt him once again. "There is no one that you are willing to truly sacrifice everything yet push to fight to keep everything so you may have it to please them." He shakes his head slowly and disapprovingly, "To sacrifice and fight to keep."

"This Sesshomaru is sacrificing his time listening to your folly."

Boten chuckles "Learn to truly sacrifice and Tenseiga will awaken." Boten clasps his hands together. A small glass emerald and shiny ebony ball hovered between his palms. "Take this to the land of the living, and when you truly learn how to sacrifice, for a higher reason than power, break the glass with Tenseiga and you journey to true strength will begin." Boten reached out to Sesshomaru. The western dog held the glass tightly in his hand; the orb pulse steadily like a heartbeat. Sesshomaru frown but accepts the glass. He desired strength and if this was the path he had to walk to achieve it, so be it.  
Placing Tenseiga away Sesshomaru retrieves Tokijin-Demon Fighting God Fang, and swiftly sliced the ground. Earth open for him, like how he had gotten here in the first place, he distorted the gateway between realms and passed through, returning to the living realm and back to the Palace of the Moon.  
Watching the Western Price disappear Boten turns and leaves has he says a silent prayer; "Dear Ryu, almighty God of death. Those two tortured soul have finally meet, they had their hell in the realm of life. Now give them their heaven before they die."

_Only the weak are cruel. Gentleness can only be expected from the strong.  
**-Leo Buscaglia **_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry Potter © Bloomsbury Publishing 2010 J K Rowling and Company producers  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
